The True Meaning of Adventurer
by CoroNos888
Summary: To be together forever. That is the wish of six young adventurers going through life with each other. The group does everything with each other. But as their friendship grows strong, they grow stronger. The word 'Adventurer' drifts the friends apart.
1. Prologue

**The True Meaning of Adventurer**

Prologue

_The Linkshell._

_One of the most popular devices known to date. The ability to communicate with others was impossible, especially if you needed to communicate with a large group of people. Research of this new technology was long and costly, but every last gil was worth it. How is it that a basic, everyday item becomes so important to their users? Why is it that this piece of technology angers people, yet sadden them at the same time? What is a Linkshell?_

_The Linkshell._

_A clan. A tribe. A family. This tool symbolizes many things. The memories they shared. The fights they encountered. Such events which are very precious to them. Events such as the forging of this group and events such as the falling of this group. This is why this technology is important. This is why it angers and saddens._

_This is a Linkshell._


	2. Author's Note

**The True Meaning of Adventurer**

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own _Final Fantasy_? Well? Yeah, that's right.

Disclaimer (real): I, DragonDuelist808, do not own _Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XI, SquareEnix _and anything related to _Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XI,_ and _SquareEnix_.

The True Meaning of Adventurer is a story based on a Music Video made by a Japanese player who experienced an event he wished he had never seen. As a newb, he meets some friends and made one wish: To be together forever. As the group made their way to the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, they purchase a Linkshell. This Linkshell was the root of their friendship. Unexpectedly, the Linkshell falls apart. Everyone drifts apart from one another. Suddenly, none of them saw each other again.

The True Meaning of Adventurer is also based on my own experiences in the world of Vana'diel. I faced many experienced with the same situation as that Japanese Player. As I progress through my adventures, I face many events in which I seen Linkshells fall apart. I've seen people who have been friends for a long time, suddenly drift away. I never want to experience these events again, ever.

If you want to see the music video, please Review with your Email and I will give you information of the Link. But please, I suggest you do not watch the Video until you have read the story.


	3. Place of Sands Shia, the White Mage

**The True Meaning of Adventurer**

Chapter 1: Place of Sands. Shia, the White Mage.

"Excuse me…can you please direct me towards Sel-" Rudely the man walked passed without any sign of courtesy. There she was, all alone in the Dunes of Valkurm. All she needed was a little help from someone with directions to civilization. After traveling numerous hours through La Theine, she finds herself stranded in a place she has never stepped foot in.

_My name is Shia, a White Mage from San d'Oria. All I want is to see all what Vana'diel has to offer to an Adventurer such as myself._

Shia knew there was no point in just standing in one spot, waiting for other people to pass by. Although Valkurm is a dangerous place to newbies, she started to walk. Shia smelt the aroma of the ocean to the south and used it as her guide. _I hope I get to Selbina before night, or I'll really be in trouble _she thought to herself. It was about 15:00 and Shia was the type who hates the dark especially if she's all alone.

After walking for a rough fifteen minutes she spots a building with a tower. As all adventurers know, wherever there's a tower there's people. Shia was excited to see something other than the brown sand and grayish mountain walls. Ignoring her painful legs, she ran towards the building. It was an outpost.

"Well, look what we have here. An adventurer I presume?" said a guard standing at attention at the door of the outpost. The guard was wearing a blue Chainmail uniform. His weapon, a sword, was mounted in its case on his right hip. He had a young face and black, straight hair. "Yes, I am an adventurer." Shia was happy to see someone with respect matter not if she was a newb or not.

"And one from San d'Oria too!" roared a Galka coming from behind the outpost. He, too, was wearing a Chainmail, but without a sword, he was holding an axe in his hand. "Please Gahndro, calm yourself. The battle for Valkurm is over and Bastok has influence over this desert for the moment." The Hume guard tried to calm Gahndro. The Galka had an angry face due to his hatred for the Kingdom of San d'Oria.

"Please excuse my partner dear adventurer, but it's late into the night and Gahndro here is very exhausted. But mind him not. What is it that I can help you with?" The Hume guard seemed very welcoming; this made Shia a bit shy so she hesitated to ask her question. "Oh! I'm sorry! I believe I haven't introduced myself. He cleared his throat so Shia could hear his name. "My name is Roy and I am a Bastokan guard assigned here to this Outpost in Valkurm Dunes."

"My name is Shia, A White Mage." Shia didn't want to say that she was a newb, but it didn't matter because Roy already knew it. "I was wondering where Selbina is. I've been traveling through La Theine Plateau and I kind of got lost so ended up here." she said with embarrassment.

"Wow!" exclaimed Roy. "A young adventurer like you traveled all the way here from San d'Oria? Why there isn't a scratch on you and you made it to the outpost alive!" Shia was a bit confused on Roy's excitement. "I mean, it's like a record or something, right Gahndro?" The Galka ignored Roy as usual, standing with his eyes closed. "Well Selbina is just south of this outpost. If you just look over there, you can see two palm trees. It may be a bit hard to see, but if you just walk that way, you'll eventually see it along with a wooden gate." Roy pointed out the direction. Shia looked at where he was pointing and can already see the two trees and the wooden gate.

"Thank you very much for your help, Roy." He smiled as Shia bowed with great appreciation. She started to head for Selbina as night approached. "Oh, make haste adventurer! Beware that Goblins pass through the marble road going west! They will let nothing get in their way and will attack!" Shia turned around. "Don't worry, I made it this far didn't I?" Roy smiled again at her. Shia continued on the path.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** Well, this is the first chapter. I hope you like it! Incase you're wondering, Shia is a Hume Female, White Mage San d'Orian, Level 10. I try not to use the "level" system in this story because it kind of kills the realism. Okay, now it's time to review! Yay! Did you review yet? 


End file.
